


The Proposal

by 88_MAGNETIC_DOG_88



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst says fuck, F word, F/F, Fluff, Foul Language, Human AU, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Let Amethyst say fuck, Profanity, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88_MAGNETIC_DOG_88/pseuds/88_MAGNETIC_DOG_88
Summary: Human AU Amedot one-shot. Peridot proposes to Amethyst.





	

Running up the staircase, she could hear her own heart race, and her deep, loud breaths of exhaustion.

The tall woman with the dark, curly hair held a small, black case tightly in her left hand while she ran. As she had run up the stairs, her green raincoat had shook off the water it'd previously collected, being half-way dry as soon as she'd reached the door to Apartment number 52.

When she began to approach the door to the apartment, she felt her heartbeat grow faster. She stood in front of the door, hesitating, looking down at the mailbox, the one with two strips of tape on it. On the strips, the surnames "Quirós" and "Yamasaki" were written in all capitals. Finally, she pulled back a few thick curls from her shoulder to behind her ear, using the free, trembling hand that she had, dared to ring the doorbell. The door opened up to reveal a familiar face, specifically the face of her girlfriend, Amy Quirós.

"Hey, dude!" Amy greeted. "Where were you? I called you like, 15 times."

Peri Yamasaki stepped into the apartment with a hand behind her back, looking down at her feet nervously as she did so. She then looked up at Amy, pulling off the hood of her raincoat.

"You...you did?" She said. " I, uh. I thought I'd left my phone at h-home?"

"If you'd left your phone at home, I would've heard it, wouldn't I?"

"I...I had it on vibrate."

"Oh..." Amy laid a hand on her forehead. "That makes sense."

Peri hesitated for a few more moments until she heard Amy speak again.

"Well," Amy chuckled. "Come on in. Don't be all awkward and stuff by just standing in the doorway like that."

Peri giggled sheepishly, while she began un-buttoning her raincoat, one button at a time. She took it off, folded it up into the neat shape of a square, and set it down on the counter to dry. 

"So," Amy said, wrapping her arm around Peri. "Tell me what you did while you were out."

Peri froze in place, Amy's arm still wrapped around her. Amy had touched Peri like this plenty of times over the course of their relationship, and even before they had begun dating. However, every single time, she couldn't stop herself from blushing madly and covering her face with both hands. There was something about Amy's touch that had always made her face go hot with frustration. It wasn't any kind of frustration with Amy, it was more frustration at her inability to properly identify her feelings, even after 5 years.

Finally, she answered Amy's question.

"I...uh. I-I was at the jewelry store," Peri muttered, removing her hands from her face.

"Oh? Buying yourself somethin' pretty? Cool," Amy planted a small kiss on Peri's cheek. "You deserve it."

Peri's face grew hotter after that small kiss. Anymore affection at this point and she would be good to use as a tea kettle.

Amy walked away from Peri to flop down on the couch and turn on the TV. Peri stepped forward looking over to the TV. Spongebob Squarepants was on. It was...to put it simply...not the thing Peri would have expected to play during a wedding proposal. However, it did set a rather jovial tone for the scene, so she couldn't complain.

She took another step forward, her heart beating faster. "A-actually, it's...err...a gift. For you."

Amy looked up in interest, pulling a soft, fuzzy blanket over herself. After a few short moments, her look of interest turned to one of concern and curiosity. "Peri?" You alright? You're acting kind of...nervous. And twitchy."

Peri, hesitating at first, took a couple more steps forward to Amy on the couch. "I. I'm...err, f-fine." She stroked her hair with her free hand. "A-Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you. And...I. I want this love to...to last as l-long as possible."

Amy cocked an eyebrow. "Where're you going with this?"

"Uh...Amy," Peri got down on one knee, turned her head away, and pulled the small, black box from behind her back. She used her free hand to open it shakily, revealing a wide, shiny ring inside. A ring with Amethyst and Peridot gemstones embedded into it.

"Amy... _will you marry me_?"

For a few moments, there was a surprising silence, only being broken by the sounds of Spongebob and Patrick laughing on the TV. Peri looked back up at Amy, shaking. She was afraid. Afraid of the reaction. Afraid of it being "too soon", despite them being together for nearly 5 years at the time. Afraid of rejection from the one person in life that was closer to her than anyone else. She was afraid that this one gesture of love, this one sentence, this one moment, could ruin everything. In more specific wording, their relationship. Attempting to push aside all these worries inside of her, Peri still chose to wait for Amy's response, hoping it would be nothing like her anxious brain imagined it to be. Amy couldn't be as cruel a person as Peri's deepest fears depict her to be, could she? Peri was sure of it. She was hoping for it. She was hoping for Amy to say _yes_. 

After those moments of hesitation, Amy finally chose to react, and it was the exact reaction Peri had hoped for.

She stood up off the couch, grinning with excitement, and picked out the ring from the box, pushing it onto her left ring finger. "FUCK YEAH I WILL!" She yelled, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Amy picked up Peri with both arms and gave her a big, tight bear hug, laughing like a school girl. She'd hugged her so tightly that by the time Peri had been let go she had to take multiple deep breaths. She was clutching her chest as if she'd just felt a sharp pain right where her heart would be.

Amy wiped away a tear of laughter and joy. "I wanted to propose to you first, but, uh, I thought you would turn me down. Guess I was wrong!"

Peri smiled warmly, and gave Amy the tightest, most loving hug her weak arms could muster.

Hugging Amy always felt like hugging a pillow. Or maybe a big, soft teddy bear. It felt warm...and safe. Soft and loving. She'd never want to pull away from Amy, and would always wish their hugs could last for hours on end. It was one of the best feelings in the world to her, and she always felt slight disappointment when she had to pull away. After a good couple of minutes, she pulled herself away from Amy, only to hug her again, this time giving her a long kiss on the lips.

One minute later, they pulled away from each other once again. Peri's smile faded a little and she looked down at the ground, holding her hands behind her back.

"So," She began to ask, a hint of genuine concern in her voice. "When are we...having the wedding?

Amy giggled. "I wanted to save that for later, dude! Let's just focus on what's happening right now. That's what's most important."

She looked back at the TV, then turned to Peri again.

"Wanna cuddle and watch Spongebob with me?"

Peri took a second to process the question and then nodded enthusiastically, only really thinking about the world "cuddle", rather than considering the whole question.

She ran over and threw herself on the couch. Amy followed, and proceeded to lie down next to Peri and wrap her arms around her, pulling the blanket over the two of them.

After a long, cozy hour of cuddling, petting on the head, playing with each other's hair and quiet "I love you"s to eachother, Peri and Amy both fell asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a warm, fuzzy blanket.

When woken up from a loud,unidentified noise coming from in the halls, Amy threw the blanket off herself and carried Peri into their bedroom. As she walked, she looked down at Peri a few separate times, thinking about how peaceful and angelic she looked, fast asleep in her arms. It was in their bedroom that she laid Peri, still sleeping, down on the right side of the bed, and laid down next to her. She let out a loud yawn and pulled the blankets over the two of them. She then proceeded to wrap an arm around Peri.

She looked up towards the plaid curtained window.

Raindrops were hitting the glass from the outside. Freezing raindrops. The day's twilight had come, turning the clouded sky a deep, hazy shade of navy blue. If she were to touch the glass, it'd feel like ice, coming from the chilly outdoor temperature of 34 degrees. As she listened to pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof and window, along with the sound of rumbling thunder, she buried her face in Peri's fluffy, curled hair, taking in the scent of minty perfume and citrus shampoo; a surprisingly pleasant combination. The blanket...it was hugging her and her partner like it was an old friend. It felt cozy and secure.

Taking in the senses in a dimly lit room, at 5:30PM on a snug, but hazy winter's night, she couldn't help but drift off to sleep, even though it was an alarmingly early time to go to bed. Of all the senses and thoughts she had, the one thought that said in soon time, Peri would be her wife, was the one that most likely put her heart at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> "...chilly outdoor temperature of 34 degrees."
> 
> 34 degrees FAHRENHEIT, for those who don't live in the USA.


End file.
